The purpose of the administrative core of this Tropical Medicine Research Center is to coordinate all administrative, scientific, travel-related, and meeting activities of the program. Our Research Administrator, Elbe Silva, has coordinated activities of the Immunology group at UFBA for many years, and is very familiar with all activities described in this core. Ms. Silva will provide direct assistance to the Core Director, Dr. Carvalho. The core co-Directors, Drs. Johnson and Wilson, have been involved in the Bahia research program since 1969 and 1998, respectively. The specific functions of the Administrative core are: 1. To provide administrative coordination for the three projects and for the data management, epidemiological and transcriptome cores of the TMRC program. 2. To coordinate the quarterly meeting of the project PIs of the and the meeting of the PIs and Co-PIs during the annual meeting of the American Society of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene. 3. To provide financial oversight of grant accounting at UFBA, UFRN, UVA, Cornell University and the University of lowa. 4. To facilitate the purchase of supplies and equipment for the projects and cores in Brazil and in the US. 5. To coordinate the annual TMRC meetings for the Brazilian TMRC investigators, as well as the collaborators and Advisory Committee members from the USA and Australia.